


Go Team 'Venger! [rewrite]

by loftyperch



Series: Natural Arches [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Venture Bros
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftyperch/pseuds/loftyperch
Summary: While cleaning up the lab after Natural Arches, Tony discovers something missing. How low is he willing to go to get it back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've been gone for ages, but in all fairness I have a 2-year-old and an 8-month-old sucking up all my energy and time. But they're getting to the age when they can just play with each other while Mommy writes :D
> 
> I feel bad for ditching the other version of this sequel, but it was so huge and dark, and I just couldn't make it work. This one is much more in line with the tone of the first one, and I hope it's even better than what I originally wrote.

Morning light streamed serenely into the lab, making the chaos look downright cozy. Dummy zoomed around with a pushbroom. Steve righted tables and lifted boxes. Tony sorted through the papers and bits that Dummy piled at his feet.

It took a few hours, but it went quickly with little conversation and a lot of prog rock. Steve felt bad for causing the mess, so he didn't even complain when Tony nitpicked his handling of certain items.

At about noon, though, the tranquility was shattered ...

"THAT BITCH!" Tony shouted out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Steve looked up from the pile of nuts and bolts he was sorting back into their bins. The only explanation he got was an 'aargh' of rage and a long string of even harsher misogyny.

"If you don't calm down, I'm gonna tell Natasha what you just said."

Tony calmed down.

"She took my prototype qubit communicator!"

"..."

"Would you know what I was talking about if I explained it for three hours?"

"No."

"Then she took my thingy."

" _Who_ took your thingy?"

"THAT BUTTERFLY BITCH!!!"

\---------------------------

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dr. Mrs. The Monarch whispered, voice even deeper than usual, holding 21 back as all the other henchmen filed off their shift.

All he could do was nod in deference to his queen.

She led him into the bowels of the coccoon, all the way to the back of her lab. He'd never seen her nervous before. If _she_ was scared, then he should be terrified. But the shape of her ass gave him strength, and he pretended to be the fearless henchman that he wasn't.

"I took this from Tony Stark's lab." She showed him a small, circular thingy made of silver metal and blue glass.

"It's beautiful, what does it do?"

"Hopefully, it gets me an archenemy of my own."

"Oh my god," 21 gasped, delighted and scandalized. "You've got a hatecrush!"

"Shhhh," she warned with a guilty smile. "I'm breaking so many rules."

"Then why tell me at all?" He quivered at the thought that she trusted him.

"You spent some time with Captain America, right?"

"And it was _magical_."

"Well, that makes you just as much of an Avengers expert as me ... and I can't do this alone."

"Goonies never say die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on.

"Atomic Comic Collection Connection, your online ..."

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong number."

"Cap?"

"21?"

"Yeah, I had to give you my work number ... not my _work_ number."

"Y'know if you came over to SHIELD you wouldn't need two jobs."

"I do it for the love, not the money. But what's up?"

"I think your boss stole something from the mansion," Steve sighed, feeling guilty for having an ulterior motive, wishing he was just calling to chat. "If there's any way you could find out for me without getting in trouble ..."

"Yeah, no, she took it. She wants Iron Man to arch her _so bad_. And I'm like her Number One on this project, so I really want it to succeed."

"So she's holding the thingy hostage?"

"More like using it as bait. Hey, this would be a great way for you to spend some alone time with Tony. You should totally tell him to go after it. And then you could be _his_ Number One."

"I don't know. It sounds like it would be safer to just let her keep it ..."

"Come on, Cap. I bet he likes you, too."

"He's straight."

"Ehhhhh ..."

"Do you have any idea how many women he slept with last year alone?"

"Haven't you ever heard of overcompensating?"

"Bye, 21. I'm sure I'll see you around."

\-----------------------------

Tony hung up on another useless lead. No one at the Guild would talk to him. No one at the OSI knew the Monarchs' address. And no one at SHIELD would _ever_ find out he'd let an amateur sneak something out of his lab. He was about to take his frustration out on JARVIS, but he was trying to hack the Guild registry and shouldn't be interrupted. Instead, Tony went to the gym and punished the punching bag.

He was reaching the point of exhaustion when Steve arrived.

"Did you come to tell me that I'm being too hard on myself and that I should eat something before I pass out?"

"No, you should feel pretty stupid about this."

"Well at least you're agreeing with me for once," Tony grumbled. "What's up?" He took the excuse to rest and rehydrate. He dumped the last half of his water over his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Steve seemed to have lost his train of thought.

"So that's it? You just came here to make me feel worse?"

"No, sorry. I have a lead on your thingy ... but I'm having second thoughts about helping you. Maybe we should just ask Natasha to steal it back or something. She could at least approach this with some emotional detachment."

Tony flipped him off.

"It's obviously a trap."

If he'd had any energy left, he'd have been livid. But all Tony could manage was dejected. Steve - the only person he could truly rely on - wouldn't help him. He didn't try to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine," Steve relented. "21 sent me her address, she's just outside Beverly Hills."

"Oh, God, I could kiss you." Tony was already halfway out the door, too single-minded to see Steve blush. "See you in a week."

"You can't go alone," Steve insisted, grabbing him by the hoodie and dragging him back over the threshold.

"Then hurry up and pack."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
